A Strange Place
by TheOneWhoWritesWordsNeeded
Summary: A story of my adventures in a very strange place. I invite you to make your own conclusion on the message I am giving you


"I..."

"I have learned many things in my life.

Many lessons have been given to me through the invisible ones.

The things that i have learned aren't the norm. In this society, people like me are feared. But only because we have learned to dwell in the unknown. The darkness..

The place where the lost ones go.

Ah, one can easily lose themself in this void.

With so many directions to go.

Which is the right way?

The lessons I have learned have taught me that there is no right way.

Everyway is the right way. But every way is also far off any beaten down path.

You are alone here. Well, not completely alone. There are the ones who watch. They know why I am here. And they want to see where my road ends

I dont belong here. But i have made it my home.

Ive been walking for what seems like days.

An empty forest. So beautiful. Peaceful.

I imhale the sweet, damp air and take a look at my surroundings.

Spruce trees and birch trees dot the land for what seems like forever.

No matter which direction i look, its the same sight.

I keep walking. Ill find something eventually.

Except one problem.

There is nothing here.

Nothing but trees. For miles and miles.

I gaze at the sky.

Colourless.. cloudy.

There is no sun here. But where does the light come from?

I ponder for a minute.

Alas, one of the lessons i have learned is not to questions such things as this.

This is not the world we know of.

Everything is so familiar. But at the roots of these structures lies something far more sinister that it lets off.

I better keep going.

So I walk.

Eventually i reach a trail.

"Yes!"

A victory for a dweller of the abyss. A trail!

Now I am getting closer.

Heading down the trail. I am pushing the truth of the matter to the back of my head. For if i start to think about what is actually going on..

I will want to tuck my tail and get out of here

See, a trail is very significant. Because while im not alone in this plane of existence, any sign of activity is very rare. There are many living things in the void. But its so expansive they might as well not be there.

I reach a cross road. This trail goes left.

Or right. Which shall i choose?

I have never been one to go with the grain. I do not like my path being drawn out for me. I choose my own path. If i was not like this, i would not be here.

I go straight. Not to the left. Not to the right. I head straight into the forest.

As i take a step into the unbeaten path, I feel something strange.

The forest starts to shake. The sky starts to darken. The forest starts to fall apart.

I smile to myself. This means i am getting closer.

This forest is in the void. It was not created by god. Our god. Yes our god is no where near this place. This is the domain of something else. A creation of another entity.

The one who took it

Yes. That is why i am here. That is why i dont listen to my instincts to get as far away from here as possible. I dont know where it is. But it is here somewhere. And i will wander. Untill we are allowed to meet again. But for now i walk. There is a new problem. An enemy.

At least i think.

You never know what these things want.

But i believe this entity only wants one thing.

For me to leave.

But i will not. Not untill i get what i came for.

You should probably leave.

A voice in my head.

It sounds like me. And feels like me. Is it me?

I know that i cant turn back. So its not.

Its something else.

It hits me

Its already watching

Its here

Its behind me

In front of me?

Above me?

I should run

Where? Where do I go?

The trail!

Yes. The road that has been walked.

Its safe there

Its not here, where the thing is

Where is the thing? I just felt it

But... i feel nothing now

Did it leave?

What was i doing again?...

The trail. Yes. But... now there is one problem.

I dont know which direction it is in.

Surely i can remeber which direction i came from

But i look behind me.

Forest. Endless forest.

Where are my footprints? There gone.

Where did i come from?

"Oh no".

What is that? I feel something strange at my foot.

I am halfway in the dirt?

Why!? Climb out! Climb out! Please.

I cant go like this.

Its not working im gonna die

No

No

Not here

I still have something to do

"Open your eyes. "

A voice? English?

Wait! I am home!

In my bed.

Who is talking to me. My mother isint suppoused to be home yet

is that her? In the corner of the room?

Why are you just standing there.

Not moving. Not even a little. Almost breathless.

Why can't i move? No matter how hard I try i just can't move.

A toe

A finger, something!

"Mother, help me"

Why is she still.standing there

Oh

Your not my mother

And this is not my room.

Keep calm

I am a warrior. This isint real

This isint real

Its impossible.

But i knew the reality.

Down here, in the world where mind and matter have no seperation.

Nothing is impossible. Everything is real.

And i am stuck.

Here, with you. The one who came here long ago.

You were once stuck. Like me right?

But now its become a part of you.

Or maybe you have become a part of it.

For what else can a lonely mind do in a world like this.

You can either suffer at the whim of the numbers. Creating and dissasembling at there leisure. An alien unforgiving process.

Where your mind is being ripped apart and sewn back together more times than you can count for as long as you can remember.

How would one function in such a place?

Thats where option number 2 comes in

Let it be. This is my fate and i must learn to live here. A new world. A new universe. New laws.

I dont know what he did after that. Or how long he has been here.

But now he cant exist any other way.

And i am in his web.

One who walks among the living.

"Focus"

I am still in my room.

I still cant move.

And there is still someone watching.

But i know this is a creation. This thing is a small hollow emotionless life form created for one purpose.

To engage with me.

My fear is gone. I now know the situation. I must play carefully.

Actually, carefully doesnt come close to expressing the caution i must use in these next few moments.

"Hello"

"You know why im here"

I know he knows. He knows all about the void. I cant fathom how he achieved such an impossible feat.

Perhaps with help from the devil.

The landscape changes.

He read my thoughts.

Now i am in what looks like to be hell.

Fire and burning. Screaming and suffering.

But it does not scare me

I have been here before.

I understand this is not going to be easy.

I cant wake up from this. I am trapped in your weave. An unending cycle.

This is not my plane. And it was a mistake coming here.

"HEY"

A pair of eyes appear before me.

My god i have never seen such a frightful sight.

These eyes are not human. They are not feeling. They do not blink. Peircing everything they peer at. These eyes see everything

Absolutely every thing.

These are the eyes of the one who dwells here.

" I made a mistake coming here "

"But you made a mistake taking what was mine"

I close my eyes. Except it does nothing because i can still see.

But what do i see? A forest?

I am back in the forest.

And the trail is here.

Right in front of me

There is now only one way to go.

Straight.

I do not question what happens here.

I know better then that.

Of course. Nothing will happen to you if you start to think about the inner workings of this place.

Untill one moment where its too late.

You have learned too much. Everything has solidified.

The air now tastes familiar, the ground smells like dirt.

You have created this place.

Congratulations. You have done something so profound. You have taken a step into the shoes of god.

But i hope it was worth it. Because now you are responsible for this plane. You must watch over it. You must create.

You can make whatever you want.

But you can never go back.

Its impossible.

Even for someone like you.

Someone who has the power to create anything they can possibly imagine.

A black hole, a star, a universe

An earth.

You can create other life forms.

But you also know there fate.

You know which breathes they take and everything that happens to them from birth to death.

Tell me then, is there a point to creating another life to keep you sane? If you already know exactly everything that lies ahead.

And you are unable to return to where you have come from.

Its an infinite amount of distance away.

Here is your new home.

A most lonely fate indeed.

That is why i stay far away from trying to conprehend this place. At least if i am in his reality. There is still a hope to escape...

Somehow.

He probably wishes he was in my shoes.

I have no doubt about it actually. This is a unique form of hell. A painless one. But the trade off makes one wish they were in hell.

I cant help him. There is nothing i can do. He is all powerful. What can i do against such a being? I only want one thing.

What was it again?

I freeze.

" it happened again "

No! How?

How could i have forgotten again!

I remember what it was that i wanted.

The thing i entered the forest to try to find. Or in this case i guess to do

It was to leave this cursed place.

Its all coming back to me.

I have been here for a very long time.

I feel so tired.

So worn out.

But sleep is impossible here.

You can close your eyes but every time you do, you end up somewhere else. Like another world was waiting behind your eyelids

I dont know what to do.

I cant even die here.

There is only one place to go.

Nonexistence.

Complete and empty.

The void is only a stepping stone.

In between the realms of this space time continuum.

It exists.. but in the same likeness as a shadow.

Existing in the presence of light.

The void is everywhere that the light doesnt shine.

One cant go on without the other.

But this other place.

The place of non existence.

Thats somewhere even the gods fear.

It is the only way to go.

Or else i am stuck here.

I can feel it changing me. Soon even this wont be an option. I will be stuck here like him for all of eternity. Endless day after day after day after day.

I cant do that.

This thing is reading my mind again.

Its agreeing with me.

Yes.

We agree on something

I should go there.

Into the black

Its not even black.

Or white.

Its nothing

Its where i must go.

Take me there. Dweller of the abyss.

Expel me from this plane. Send me even lower.

To where the gods wont dare roam.

I cant think about the toll.

Is it like what the humans think of dying?

This is much worse.

This is an energy exchange.

I must do it. I have failed.

I have failed my mission.

I dont remember why i came here.

This place is the definition of insanity.

I dont belong here.

Do it

Erase me

Count of three.

3

2

1

The dweller has taken mercy on me


End file.
